


Blessed is this union

by sunandoceanblue



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Sex, Character Study, Grand Marshal Hux, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Ren's reluctantly in love, Sort Of, Supreme Leader Ren, glasses!hux
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-02
Updated: 2018-03-02
Packaged: 2019-03-26 00:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,336
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13846260
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sunandoceanblue/pseuds/sunandoceanblue
Summary: Supreme Leader Ren returns to his new quarters and seeks comfort in his husband.





	Blessed is this union

**Author's Note:**

> This has been a wip of mine for a while. Glad to finally publish it.

Ren didn’t like his new quarters. They were like his old quarters but bigger. The upgrade wasn’t his idea but since he trashed his old one and since he was the highest rank on the ship--in the entire Order--everyone thought it fitting that he had the nicest living chambers on the ship. Everyone thought it would please him. It was once reserved for high ranking senior officers of High Command, whenever they visited. It was too gaudy for Ren’s taste. He didn’t take up Snoke’s chambers on the  _ Supremacy _ for that exact reason. He coveted minimalism.

Fortunately, so did Hux. Hux had been helping him redecorate. Or rather, helping him undecorate; he arranged for the removal of the garish art and wall furnishings to be, replaced some of the furniture with more sleek designs. It felt a lot more like--well, he wouldn’t say like home. Nothing felt like home to him. But it felt liveable.

Not that he spent much time in his quarters. He avoided them as much as he could, only came back to sleep. Lounging around his quarters made him feel too much like a First Order officer. Spoiled and entitled, just like the rest of them. So many of them here because of connections and family and pride. Ren wasn’t one of them. So he ruled and he trained and he observed. He listened to the complaints and whines of the officers and solved their problems for them. He planned out their grab for the galaxy and hostile takeovers for when systems refused to bow to him. He searched. For the Resistance, for those traitors, that scavenger scum--he searched far and wide. He led battles himself, ignored the officers claiming he’s too valuable to risk. He needed to get out. He needed to walk on a planet’s surface. Needed to cut down enemies of the Order personally.

He was exhausted. Everything was quiet; the kind of calm in the eye of the storm. There were no assaults to lead or threats to make. Ren had nothing to do. He couldn’t wander the ship, looking like a lost fool.

He returned to his quarters.

Ren barely got a few steps into the room before he tripped up. At his feet was Millicent, curling around his boots and rubbing her face against him. Powerful Force user, Supreme Leader of the First Order, and still couldn’t see a cat coming. He scowled at her and kept walking but she followed. “Piss off, you shit.”

“You know I hate it when you talk to her like that.”

Hux was at the desk, surrounded by several holoscreens that lit up the room with a faint, artificial glow. Hux had all but claimed the desk at this point. Neither of them had restrictions to files and data so it made no real difference. Ren preferred using a datapad. He couldn’t focus on multiple screens.

“Would you prefer I talk to you like that?” Ren walked over to Hux. Millicent followed and leapt up on the desk. Hux scratched her chin and then turned to face Ren. The first thing Ren noticed was that Hux was wearing his glasses, something Ren saw very little of. Hux was in a tank and a pair of leggings. No gloves. His hair was fluffy and sticking up on one side. The other side was still smoothed down with product. Ren reached out and brushed his fingers through the messy hair. “What a look.”

Hux slapped his hand. “Go away.”

“What happened here?”

“I swear I only put my head down for the moment.”

“You always say that.”

“Nothing serious. I just wanted to give my eyes a break.”

“You fell asleep in your contacts?”

“Yes, keep up.”

Ren gave him an irritated look. Hux frowned but didn’t apologise. While he tried to stay on Ren’s good side, he couldn’t help the snippy remarks. At least Hux actually talked to him. No one else did, unless it was ‘ _ yes, sir _ ’ or ‘ _ right away, Supreme Leader _ ’. He didn’t even have Phasma to spar with anymore. It was lonely at the top but not unbearable with Hux by his side. Hux came closest to understanding him.

“You should go to bed,” Ren said.

Hux snorted. “Right. Tell me another one.”

“I mean it.”

“I have reports to finish. They’re due tomorrow morning. Then there are clearances to sign, approvals to make. Taking control of a system’s government isn’t all just bombings and aerial assaults, you know?”

“I know. Sometimes it's ground assaults.”

“And, of course, High Command doesn’t approve of your reckless behaviour. You can’t keep running into battle like a fool.”

“Sounds like you don’t want to lose me.”

“I couldn’t care less if you die out there but at the moment, you’re the face of the Order. The entire galaxy knows who you are. You forget that.”

“I don’t forget. I just don’t care.”

Hux sniffed. “I’m well aware.” He clicked his tongue and turned away from Ren. “You’re not designed for the throne, you know that? You’re designed for battle. To fight. Conquer.”

“Can’t I be both?”

“Can you?”

Ren exhaled loudly. “Are you questioning my leadership, Grand Marshal? In such dangerous times that could be considered treasonous.”

“My apologies, Supreme Leader. It won’t happen again.”

“I’m sure it won’t.” Ren placed his hands on Hux’s shoulders, grip tight. He rubbed his thumbs over the knots under Hux’s tight skin. “You’ve just had a long day. You’re stressed.”

“You could say that.”

“You need to unwind.”

“No time for that.”

“Don’t worry. I won’t tell your superior.”

Hux scoffed. He flicked off the screens and pushed his chair away from the desk. As he stood, Ren slipped his arm around Hux’s chest and pulled Hux to his body. Hux moved easily, flush up against Ren without resistance. Ren had been on his best behaviour to get Hux to this stage, rather than cowering or shoving him away. While Ren theoretically could make Hux do as he ordered, it wasn’t sometime Ren wanted. Hux had an agency that wasn’t in other officers his age. There was a fire in him. Ren would be very bored if that fire had been dampened (especially if it was his fault).

“You’re so tense,” Ren said, wrapping his other arm around Hux’s waist. “How long have you been at your desk?”

“A few hours.”

“You should stretch more.”

“I practice yoga every day.”

“I don’t mean that. While you’re working. You need to take more breaks.”

“What are you, my doctor?”

Ren let Hux go and Hux took a few steps away from Ren. He stretched his arms over his head and brought them together, back arched slightly and head tipped to the ceiling. He slowly rotated his head a few times and rolled his shoulders. There was something delicate about Hux that not many others saw. It was dangerous. It was lethal.

Ren stared at Hux’s ass while he stretched. It looked amazing in leggings. Hux’s sharp facial features and long limbs were nicely balanced out by his soft hips and stomach. And his great ass. Ren considering himself very lucky that it was all his.

He considered himself lucky that Hux even came near him at all.

“So how was your day then?” Hux asked, turning around to face Ren. There were those tired eyes, with bright irises. Pale, almost sickly skin, with sharp cheekbones and a soft jaw. Everything about Hux was in a delicate balance of hard lines and sweet softness, viciousness and pain.

“Shit,” Ren said. “I hate every officer on this ship. They’re pathetic. They all come running to me for help.”

“That’s what happens when you’re a ruler.”

“My training was interrupted today so I could be informed about our mining successes in the Outer Rim. As if I didn’t already know we’d be successful. I made the negotiations.”

“I’ll assure you’re never interrupted like that again, Your Grace.”

“Cut the shit.” Ren walked past him, to the small kitchenette tucked in the corner of the living area. While Hux continued his stretches, Ren brewed some tarine tea. It was awful shit and he couldn’t drink it without sweetener. He swore it made Hux’s come bitter. But maybe that was just Hux in general. He served the tea in Hux’s favourite mug; a tacky souvenir from his home plant that apparently read ‘ _ Rainy days are here to stay _ ’ in Arkanisian. Ren thought it was the most depressing saying they could choose.

Ren didn’t have any staff come into his quarters. Droids only came in to clean but he didn’t have a personal one. It was all offered. Staff to personally serve him, guards to personally protect him, droids to personally attend to him. He rejected it all.

Ren very quickly realised that Snoke didn’t actually do much as Supreme Leader. While Ren was in his presence, Snoke just sat on his grand throne and talked. He had the power. He showed it off to Ren, threatened, warned, tortured. But he didn’t apply that power to the Order. Any command he gave Hux was usually a repeat of Hux’s advisory suggestions as his next in command.

It would be very easy to fall into that trap. Ren ruled with fear. He got what he wanted. He could push it far. He wouldn’t have to lift a finger.

But he’d be bored out of his fucking mind.

He poured the tea. Hux came over and sat up on the counter. “You’re as bad as Millie,” Ren said.

“Don’t talk bad about her. She’s an angel.”

“An angel who pissed in my boots again.” Ren handed Hux the tea.

Hux brought the mug to his face and inhaled the scent. It was such an oddly normal thing. So completely human, so completely comforting. It was off-duty Hux.

“It’s not my fault she sees you as a threat, you brute.”

Ren said nothing to that. He remembered when Hux first obtained Millicent; a tiny lump of orange that Hux got too attached to. Most officers thought she was just a rumour. When Ren first began visiting Hux’s quarters--years ago, back when they were civil, back before the war and before the completion of Starkiller--Millicent adored him. She’d jump in his lap whenever she could, demanding pets. Then Ren grew angry and Hux grew cold and Millie swiped at Ren’s feet whenever he was around. He couldn’t blame her. Of course, she saw him as a threat. He was one.

But she warmed up to him again. As did Hux.

The steam from the mug fogged Hux’s glasses as he held it close. Ren snorted out a laugh and Hux scowled.

“How cute,” Ren cooed in a nasty tone.

“Fuck off.”

“So cute.”

Hux blew on the tea for a few moments. He sipped it and extended one of his legs, nudged his foot against Ren’s side. Ren took Hux’s leg in his hands and massaged Hux's calf. It had been a slow process but Hux was finally relaxing around Ren once more. They’d gotten too comfortable, too cosy and Snoke hadn’t liked it. Or they hadn’t liked it. Ren wasn’t entirely sure. Some days he looked at Hux and it was like a veil had been lifted. The sight of Hux’s lovely golden lashes dulled all the hatred and competition. But then there were times Hux’s entire existence disgusted Ren. Just another pathetic, sim-trained officer. A mutt desperate to prove himself.

They were so brilliant and multi-faceted that they outdid the most glorious jewels. Every shift of light reflected a different side not yet explored.

Hux nudged him with his other foot. Ren massaged his other calf while Hux downed his tea. Surely it was far too hot for Hux to enjoy the flavour. But then, Ren wasn’t sure Hux had the ability to enjoy the flavour. Though the exception was Ren’s come. Hux had great taste there.

“You need to shower,” Hux said.

“We can shower after we fuck.”

“Oh, so we're fucking now?”

“Well, not now. But we will be soon.”

Hux wrinkled his nose. “Is that an order from my Supreme Leader?”

“No, it’s a request from your husband.”

Hux smiled a little. Faint and tired. The glasses didn’t hide the bags under his eyes. Hux wore weariness like a second skin. His shoulders, pale and slightly freckles, slumped in a way that was usually hidden by the greatcoat. His lips were dry and his nails were terrible, palms even worse from being picked at.

Ren was going to win the entire war for him.

“I don’t know if I’ll be up to it,” Hux said, lips against the rim of his mug. Steam fogged his glasses again. “I won’t be very fun.”

“Isn’t that how it usually is?” Ren asked, pressing closer, standing between Hux’s legs. He squeezed Hux’s ankle with one hand and touched his hip with the other. “Me doing all the heavy lifting while you lie back and moan like a whore.”

“That analogy doesn’t make sense. Aren’t whores supposed to be the ones doing the pleasuring?”

“Fine. I do all the work while you lie there like a glorified sex toy. More to your liking?”

“You treat toys with far more respect than you treat me.”

Ren took Hux’s mug out of his hands and set it on the counter. “Hold on.”

Hux wrapped his arms around Ren’s neck and locked his legs around Ren’s hips. Ren picked him up and carried him to the bedroom. The greatcoat hid Hux’s sharp lines and smaller frame but it was all on display now. Hux carried himself with such zealous and pride. Some would call it compensation. Though Ren didn’t believe Hux had to compensate for anything. Hux didn’t have to be big and strong to be dangerous. In fact, Hux didn’t even have to lift a finger to get what he wanted. Ren did nothing but enable that.

He set Hux down on the bed and Hux spread out before him. He propped himself on his elbows, legs parted just enough to tease, head tilted, expression curious. Ren stood against the mattress, snug between Hux’s legs. Right where he wanted to be, where he belonged. It was a lovely view. Hux was so beautiful when he was looking up at his king.

“Are you going to waste my time all night, Ren?”

“Is that any way to address your ruler?”

“I’ll address you correctly when you dress correctly.”

“I don’t need a crown to enforce my rule.”

Hux sat up. “No. But it looks good. Your image is important, Ren. We need the galaxy to see that you’re their leader, not some beast that stalks around in robes. You--”

Ren pushed Hux down on the mattress and climbed on top of him. He straddled his hips and pinned down his forearms. “I’m enforcing my rule right now. Do I need a crown?”

For a moment, Ren thought Hux might spit in his face but instead, Hux rolled his eyes and looked away. “You’re not enforcing anything.”

“I’m enforcing that your mine.”

“Do you actually hear yourself speak? Or do you only hear the nonsense that dribbles from your mouth after you’ve said it?”

“Don’t test me. Not tonight.”

It was more of a plea than a demand. Ren returned to his quarters because he sought comfort in Hux being there, waiting for him. Hux didn’t appear to be in too terrible a mood and Ren didn’t want either of them to sour any further. This could be a decent night. Nice, even. But only if they played nicely. Acted like loving, docile husbands who didn’t hide knives in their sleeves and poison in their pockets. Yes, it was playing pretend. But it was still relatively satisfying and no one had to break any bones.

“What do you want to do then?” Hux asked. Ren already detected boredom in his tone. Hux required stimulation at all times otherwise he was useless in bed. Though his usefulness only extended to riding Ren when he was in the mood for it. Using a fleshlight would be more engaging than fucking Hux.

“I want to kiss you.”

“Must you?”

“Play nice,” Ren replied before planting a kiss on the corner of Hux’s lips. Hux didn’t pull away. Ren gave him another kiss, a proper kiss and Hux sighed against his lips, parted his own. As much as Hux bitched, he’d put up with a lot if it meant he received an orgasm. They came too few and far between for people like Hux. He gave want was asked of him and received little in return, in terms of satisfaction.

That wasn’t going to be the case tonight.

Ren kissed Hux in a slow, lazy way. He let his teeth catch on Hux’s bottom lip, nipping and sucking until it was nice and swollen. Hux’s breathing grew laboured. He said he wasn’t a kisser but kissing got him hot and heavy all the same. When Ren’s hot tongue pushed into Hux’s mouth, Hux let out his first moan. It was low and breathy.

And that’s when Ren’s Hux started to show. The Grand Marshal fell away, in the way one removes gloves or expensive jewellery. It’s slow and it’s careful and it’s cautious. Hux didn’t want to appear weak and vulnerable. Ren was similar. Ren felt too exposed around Hux. Even now, fully dressed and standing above his husband. Hux had a hold on him. A tight grip, claws sunken deep into Ren’s flesh. They’d never let go of one another. Never let harm befall them by another hand. It was the just the two of them, going on and on until they destroyed one another. It was all fair game. They knew what they were getting into. Till death do them part. Even death should fear their wrath.

Ren stood up straight. Hux panted and stared at him. His glasses sat skewed. Ren didn’t point it out or fix them. Instead, he undressed. He let his uniform fall away. It crumpled on the floor. Hux didn’t say anything. Ren would put them away later; he abhorred mess, just as Hux did. However, their busy schedules meant that the mess did accumulate if they forgot to order a cleaning droid. Hux’s clothes were also strewn about. While his greatcoat was hung up, his trousers were abandoned on the floor and his uniform jacket hung off the end of the bed. Their clothes ended up all over the place, given their tendency to fuck on every surface they could manage.

Ren preferred his new uniform. His robes were made up of far too many layers that were bothersome to wear at times, especially anywhere with a warmer temperature. Not to mention, they weren’t easy to remove. Sure, he was able to push his robes out the way to get his dick out but he wanted to show off his body. He knew Hux liked it. Ren certainly liked the attention Hux gave his bare skin. The way he’d run his tongue across Ren’s scars. The way he’d trace Ren’s abs with his nails.

It was easy enough to strip from his jacket and tank. He undid his fly but didn’t remove his trousers. He was too impatient to take off his boots. This was enough.

As expected, Hux’s eyes trailed over Ren’s body. Ren stood proudly as his husband admired him. This was how it should be. Hux was perfect like this. Quiet and appreciative. Pity it wouldn’t last.

“What’s this?” Hux pointed to large, long bruise along Ren’s bicep. He pushed his fingers firmly against the dark, tender skin until it turned white under the pressure.

Ren didn’t flinch. He sneered and batted Hux’s hand away. “It’s from the ground assault. It’s nothing.”

“We have bacta patches in the medkit.”

“No.”

Hux sniffed. He so rarely offered help. Honestly, Ren should have just accepted and revelled in the generosity. He could have pretended he had a doting, loving husband. But he didn’t want Hux’s pity. Because while Hux would kiss the bruises and nuzzle Ren’s skin and coo over his  _ brave knight _ he’d also berate Ren. He’d mock Ren for getting injured and remind Ren’s that he’s supposed to be the best of the best.

Ren gritted his teeth and racked his brain for something nice to say. “I… appreciate your concern. But it is unnecessary. I’m fine.”

“Very well.”

Ren climbed onto the bed once more but this time he laid down, leaning against the headboard and stretching his large body out. He beckoned for Hux to come closer and Hux did so; he draped himself over Ren’s chest and let their hips line up. Hux initiated the kiss this time but he was clearly more interested in the contact their hips were making. Hux rubbed himself against Ren in needy little jerks, impatient and pathetic. It never failed to amuse Ren that the Grand Admiral was nothing more than a desperate attention whore, especially in bed.

Ren’s hands fell to Hux’s ass, groping and kneading the soft flesh. If Hux had one thing going for him it was his ass. Truly his best feature, in Ren’s opinion. It was round and soft and grabbable. Spankable. Fuckable. Ren would have been a lot more reluctant to marry Hux if his ass wasn’t so nice. It worked well as a stress relief during the days of Starkiller’s construction and the search for Skywalker. It worked well now to reward Ren after a long, hard day of ruling the galaxy.

After some fumbling off came Hux’s leggings and underwear. Hux continued to press up against Ren, kissing his jaw and panting softly. His lips were red and wet. He mumbled things that sounded sweet but probably weren’t. This was Hux. He could have been recited the Imperial Handbook for all Ren knew.

“Wanna ride me?” Ren asked, digging his fingers into Hux’s skin. Hux didn’t even notice the pressure. He was used to Ren’s calloused fingers. He was used to Ren’s rough actions. Ren couldn’t be gentle even when he was trying.

“Yes.”

Hux’s nose brushed against Ren’s cheek. At this distance, Ren could see the light freckles dusting Hux’s face. Almost invisible. He lashes were long and golden and lovely, even in the dim lighting. Sometimes Hux looked otherworldly. In a sense he was--they all were. But sometimes Hux was frighteningly beautiful. It was heavily masked by stress and a lack of sleep and years of bitter sneers and nasty smiles. But under that, there was something. It truly terrified Ren because when he caught a glimpse of this, he knew he was foolish and infatuated enough to die for Hux.

Hux shifted above him. He plucked the lube from the nightstand and offered it to Ren. Ren took it and didn’t meet Hux’s gaze. His eyes fell down Hux’s lithe body. Hux’s cock sat on Ren’s stomach, slim and pretty and curved upwards just slightly. Hux had light body hair and he kept it well maintained. Ren suspected it was about order and control. Hux had control over his entire body and kept it in a neat and appealing condition. Pity he didn’t do much to fix that ever-present scowl of his. Still, his sweet ass and cute cock made up for it.

Hux cupped Ren’s cheek and leant closer. “If you keep wasting my time,” he said in a quiet, careful voice, “I'll just pleasure myself and get back to work.”

When Hux wasn’t screaming orders and moaning like a bitch in heat, he spoke in a relatively calm manner. Ren assumed it was weariness. He couldn’t raise his voice all the time; he’d have no voice at all. Hux’s orders were effective regardless. No one opposed him. He only ever really shouted during attacks, when he had no idea what he was doing and just demanding others fix the problem for him. When Hux spoke quietly, every word was deliberate and premeditated. You could hear him scheming, planning, thinking far too many steps to be playing the game properly. Even when giving a yes or no answer, Hux was guarded, suspicious.

His tone now wasn’t malicious. It was almost flirty. But it was a threat all the same. Hux didn’t like wasting time with kisses and sweet nothings if he wasn’t the one initiating them. He wanted to fuck.

“Sit up,” Ren said.

“That’s better.” Hux did as he was told. He reached up to take off his glasses but Ren grabbed his wrist.

“Keep them on.”

Hux raised his brows, fingers delicately holding the arm of his glasses. “Why?”

“I like them on you.”

“You never see me wear them.”

“I do. Sometimes. It suits you.”

“It doesn’t.”

Ren’s other hand trailed down Hux’s side. “I think they’re sexy.”

Hux snorted out a small laugh. “You’re awful.”

Ren opened the small jar of lube. It was expensive and smelt like berries. Far better than the standard issue lubricant at the commissary. A luxury the Supreme Leader and his Grand Marshal could afford. Hux’s skin was obnoxiously sensitive and he was a picky person in general but he was satisfied with this product.

Ren dipped his fingers in and coated them generously. While Ren fucked hard and fast and rough, he wasn’t a complete savage about it. He prepped Hux correctly, perhaps even overdid it at times. Part of it was a personal brag; Hux needed to be well prepped to take his cock because Ren was long and had a nice girth to him that made Hux’s mouth water. But as reluctant as Ren was to admit it and despite how furious Ren could be when they had sex, he’d much rather Hux grimace in pleasure than in pain.

Hux took two of his fingers easily. Clearly, he’d entertained himself sometime during the day. “So much for being busy,” Ren murmured, working his fingers in carefully. “Perhaps you haven’t been so alone while I’ve been absent.”

Hux braced his hands against Ren’s shoulders. “You’ve caught me.”

“Unwise to betray the Supreme Leader.”

“I couldn’t help myself.”

“Treason of the highest kind.”

“You know I always need something filling me up.”

Ren scissored his fingers inside Hux and Hux gasped. His voice was already breathy and he was struggling to keep up with their little game. All of Hux’s intelligence fell away when he was horny. He could barely hold a conversation sometimes.

“Did you lie back and let officers take turns with you?”

“Yes. I felt like I was at the Academy again.”

Ren still didn’t how true the rumours of Hux’s past were. From murdering his superiors to sinking to his knees for anyone who asked, there was a wide spectrum of whispers. Hux had confirmed a few of these tales with neither shame nor pride. He simply stated facts. Though he didn’t reveal everything. Ren had long since decided it was irrelevant. Hux was his now and that was all that mattered.

“Hurry,” Hux said. “I’m ready now.”

Ren ignored him and added a third finger. He’d heard that before and every time he’d spend the next day or so enduring Hux’s bitching about how he could barely sit down.

Hux rolled his hips and lifted his chin. “Oh,” he moaned. His fingers pressed into Ren’s skin and their chests were flush together.

“That good?”

“Yes.”

“Where it is?”

“Ren.”

Ren knew exactly where he needed to put his fingers. But he teased and poked around as if it was new and foreign. The pads of his fingers prodded around the tight heat while Hux clenched and squirmed. Ren curved his fingers just right and applied pressure. Hux jumped, hands balling into fists. Ren rubbed his fingers against Hux’s prostate, a hand on Hux’s hip to keep him in place.

“Ren--dammit. Fuck, not yet.”

“No?”

“Ah. No.”

Hux could come from this. Easily. He was so horny for Ren. It was just as much a blessing as it was a curse. Hux would purr and whisper and tease Ren and then spill into his own fist before they began to play. Hux just sought out stimulation. Ren would be left with a boner and a terrible mood and Hux would be cleaning himself up as if he just used a toy.

Ren removed his fingers. Hux took a few deep breaths and schooled his expression. His cheeks were pink and his pupils blown out with lust. Ren wanted the entire galaxy to see Hux like this. Hungry and needy and desperate. A slut ready to be filled. Nothing but a tight fuckhole. Debauched. Lowly and pathetic. Wearing nothing but a tank and glasses and his wedding ring. Gorgeous. Burning with passion and anger and ambition. Ren didn’t want anyone else to see Hux like this.

Hux reached into Ren’s trousers and took out his cock. It was wet at the head and twitching in Hux’s hand. Hux called his cock disgusting but he couldn’t keep his hands off it. He trailed his fingers up and down the shaft while Ren grunted. Hux’s slim fingers traced the slit, fingertips coating in precome. Without breaking eye contact, Hux brought his fingers to his lips and licked them clean.

Ren smirked. “Slut.”

“Mm.”

Ren handed Hux the lube and Hux took it without thanking him. He took his time, dragging his lube-slick fingers up down Ren’s length. He squeezed the base until Ren groaned and then slid his hand back up, rubbing his closed fist over Ren’s cockhead a few times. He let his hand fall again. This time, Hux’s hand lingered down to Ren’s balls and his fingers played over the sensitive skin. Ren shuddered and almost pushed Hux away but then Hux gave a squeeze. Ren melted into the mattress for a moment.

“If you make me come, you don’t get that needy hole of yours filled.”

“You forget about my toys.”

Ren snorted. “Are you really comparing my cock to a battery operated piece of junk?”

“Of course. They vibrate. You don’t.”

Ren tilted his head but before he could say anything, Hux cut him off with, “I don’t want to know if you can do it with the Force.”

Ren sighed and sat up. He held Hux by his waist and squeezed. Hux drew his hands away from Ren’s prick and set them on Ren’s chest. As he leant forward, Ren stole a kiss. “I want to be inside you.”

“Why is that?”

“Because it feels right?”

“Right?”

“Like home. In a way that our quarters don’t.”

“My arsehole feels like home to you?” Hux got into position; he reached behind and took Ren’s cock in his hand once more. He lowered his hips until Ren’s cockhead nudged against his rim. “Do you have any idea how ridiculous you sound?”

“Yes. Your only hobby is reminding me of shit like that.”

Hux guided Ren’s length inside him. They both panted, foreheads coming together. Ren had to squint to focus on Hux’s face but Hux wasn’t looking at him. His eyes were lowered and his brows drew together in concentration. Hux was slighter than Ren, in every physical way but he took Ren so well, perfectly. Ren felt as if he was crafted purely to fit snugly inside Hux and Hux was designed to fit into his arms. It was true. He knew it. Hux rolled his eyes whenever Ren mentioned that.

They were two mismatched puzzle pieces that no one wanted. They corroded every puzzle they were placed in. Rotted all the pieces from the inside out. But they fit together. Sometimes it wasn’t always a complete fit. Their sharp edges rubbed together and no matter which way you turned them, they wouldn’t line up. But if you left them and waited, they’d fit. And when they did, they were inseparable and deadly.

Hux’s eyes rolled back when he had taken all of Ren. His thighs trembled against Ren’s hips. He shifted, found a comfortable position. He looked at Ren. “Does this make you feel better?”

“You have no idea.”

“Hm.” Hux lifted his hips, only a few inches and then pushed back down. Ren sighed and gripped Hux tightly, held him close as if he’d vanish. As if he’d leave. Ren didn’t like the idea of that. He’d willingly walk into the deepest depths of the galaxy, conquer any planet, fight any vicious alien or monster, but only so long as Hux was there. No one else held Ren’s interest like Hux did. Ren couldn’t make small talk with Hux without wanting to slam his head against the wall. He could, however, stay up all night explaining to Hux in excruciating detail about how his saber worked. He could deal with Hux correcting everything he was doing wrong as Supreme Leader, as long as Hux pressed against them when they were alone and purred Ren’s title and stole Ren’s crown off his head to wear himself. Ren had everything. He wasn’t willing to share all of it with Hux but he’d share what he needed to in order to keep Hux by his side. He couldn’t always be sure Hux wasn’t going to slice his throat in his sleep. Hux’s love for him balanced dangerously with his want for more power. But Ren was the best fuck Hux had ever had. That had to count for something.

Hux’s cock bumped against Ren’s stomach as Hux bounced on top of him. His hands gripped Ren’s pecs. Whenever Hux was drunk he mumbled about how much he wanted to fuck Ren’s tits. Ren allowed it occasionally and laughed when Hux was too drunk to come. He didn’t laugh during sex before Hux. And only recently, when they started having conversations like real humans and kissing each other’s cheeks when they left for work. When it felt less like a lie to call the other  _ husband _ .

“There you go,” Ren murmured, hands sliding to Hux’s hips, encouraging him. “Fuck. This. I needed this, Hux. You’re what I needed.”

“I’m always here if I’m not on duty,” Hux said, distracted by Ren’s cock pushing deeper and deeper inside him. “You’re the one who’s never here.”

“I hate it here.”

“Then you shouldn’t have fucked up your old quarters.”

Ren wanted to snap at Hux, to shout at him for talking back to his Supreme Leader. But it would just put Hux in a bad mood and he’d stop doing any of the work. Not that he was doing much at this point; Ren was the one guiding his hips, rocking up into him. No, Ren had to  _ play nice _ if he wanted anything from this. Hux was a terrible husband. He expected so much and gave so little. He was cold and bitchy and just barely stayed faithful. He’d chase after any scrap of attention if he got too bored. So Ren had to keep him occupied. Hux presented himself as a respectful, appropriate husband for the Supreme Leader. In the privacy of their quarters, however, Hux did what he wanted, said what he wanted and got away with far too much.

“Is this good?” Ren asked, instead of picking for a fight. Hux had left right in the middle of a fuck many times if Ren said the slightest thing wrong. If Ren pissed him off enough he’d go straight for a toy. He wouldn’t leave their quarters; he wouldn’t even leave the room sometimes. He had a talent for making others feel unwelcome in their own space. These were the Supreme Leader’s quarters first and foremost. Hux was just the spouse who spoilt himself with Ren’s power and resources and took up too much of their wardrobe. Hux was a mutt posing at a pedigree because Ren liked his ass enough to marry him.

“Ren,” Hux said, face pressed against Ren’s neck. He clenched around Ren and moaned. He didn’t say much more and he didn't have to. If you had a huge cock and knew how to use it, Hux was easy to please. It was a relief, really. Ren had caught glimpses of Hux’s dozens of plans to off him, a lot involving slitting Ren’s throat while Hux rode him. Hux could never remember his plan by the time he came. By then he was screaming Ren’s name and demanding to be filled. Hux had yet to get close to making an attempt on Ren’s life; Ren either caught him or fucked the anger out of him for a while. He was proud of Hux’s dedication. That was the Hux he knew, never letting anything get in his way. Not even his husband.

“Tell me it’s good,” Ren said. He needed to know that Hux was satisfied with him, that Hux’s thoughts didn’t stray to some nameless officer while Ren was inside him. He’d sent officers to the infirmary for getting a little too friendly with Hux. And now that Ren was Supreme Leader, almost everyone avoided talking to Hux when he was off duty, lest they face Ren’s fury. He knew he was the best for Hux--of course, he was--but he wasn’t taking any chances. He didn’t want these officers thinking they had a chance with Hux. Ren didn’t like people trying to take his belongings without permission. He needed to keep a tight leash on Hux or else he’d be running after every officer who paid him a compliment, bending over the nearest flat surface and presenting himself for mounting.

“It’s,” Hux said and cut off with a moan, bouncing eagerly in Ren’s lap. He threw his head back, letting out a string of Arkanisian curses. Ren couldn’t understand much of the language, only what Hux spoke around him but he knew every single curse. There were a lot of them. If Hux was cursing in Arkanisian, Ren knew he was doing something right. “It’s good. Oh. Ren, it’s good.”

Ren fucked his hips up, yanking Hux’s body impossibly closer. Hux writhed in his arms, thighs shaking as he slammed himself down over and over, his plush, pink lip caught between his teeth, head drooping down, glasses sliding down his nose. His hands moved to Ren’s biceps, held them firmly, fingers curled around the taut muscles. Hux’s brow was pinched. He was trying to keep quiet. He was obscenely loud in ways that Ren wasn’t. Hux could shout himself hoarse during sex and it did wonders for Ren’s ever-growing ego.

“Let go,” Ren said, lips against Hux’s flushed cheek. He kissed the warm skin. He wanted to skin his teeth into the flesh, taste the hot blood burning underneath. “Let go and let me hear.”

His own voice was ragged, breathing harshly. He let out a grunt which each thrust of his hips, his whole body really; he was making Hux shake and jerk with the amount of effort he was putting in.

Hux gasped and slammed his fist against Ren’s shoulder. “Fuck,” he said, louder now, more steady. “Fuck, fuck! Harder! This is, ah, oh, this is pathetic by your standards.”

“Is that any way to speak to your Supreme Leader?”

“ _ Fuck me _ , Supreme Leader!”

Ren shoved Hux backwards. Any protest Hux was attempting made died in this throat when Ren pinned him to the mattress with his weight. He slammed into Hux hard, almost bending him in half. Hux was a flexible little fucker and Ren took delight in twisting Hux into whatever position he so desired. But right now he opted for efficiency. He held both of Hux’s arms above his head with one hand and held Hux’s thigh up with the other. He didn’t use the Force. Hux was still a little jumpy when he used it and Ren wasn’t going to ruin the mood now.

Hux shouted things that Ren couldn’t quite decipher but with the way Hux was moaning and jacking himself off, they must have been praises. Ren knew he had hit the right spot because Hux arched off the mattress, cursing some more in a broken, breathy voice. Ren aimed for that spot over and over because he wasn’t going to stop until Hux was completely satisfied. He wanted Hux to think of him as the best partner he’d ever had because Ren was. He wanted Hux to think he was the luckiest husband in the galaxy because he was. Married to the Supreme Leader, endless amounts of power at his fingertips and endless amounts of satisfaction too. Hux would never be happy until he had the throne to himself so Ren needed to keep him just satisfied enough to keep his murderous tendencies at bay.

He was close now; they both were. Hux was clenching around his length desperately, fisting his cock rapidly, as precome drooled from the tip. Ren picked up the pace, hips erratic and needy, chasing his orgasm. He sunk his teeth into Hux’s shoulder and came with a snarl. Hux shuddered under him and the bite pushed him over the edge. He spilt into his hand and let out a vocal string of moans and slurred praises. Ropes of come splattered his abdomen as it rose and fell with his exhausted panting.

Ren collapsed on top of him. Hux would complain about the weight in a moment but for now, they just rode out their climaxes. Ren pulled away from Hux’s shoulder and lazily admired the teeth marks. There’d be a pretty bruise there tomorrow.

Hux half-heartedly slapped Ren’s side. “Up. Come on.” Ren didn’t move and Hux nudged him again. “I can’t breathe. Up.”

Ren sniffed and rolled off him, lying on his side. Hux remained still, staring up at the ceiling. They were too hot and sticky to cuddle through the aftershocks and exhaustion of their orgasms. They weren’t fans of pillow talk either. It was done. They’d compliment one another and then Hux would get back to work and Ren would shower and review all the reports that needed his approval.

Finally, Hux sat up. He crawled across the mattress and reached out to the nightstand for his packet of cigarettes. He offered one to Ren but Ren refused. Hux lit his smoke and enjoyed it quietly. After a few moments, Ren dragged himself closer to Hux and rested his head in Hux’s lap. He ignored the drying come on Hux’s stomach and studied Hux’s face as smoke billowed between them.

Hux dragged his fingers through Ren’s sweaty hair, working out any of the knots. “Are you glad you came back tonight?”

“Mm.”

“You shouldn’t feel like you don’t belong here.”

“I don’t.”

“I know the room is still exorbitant. We’re working on that. I don’t understand why you can’t find peace in your own quarters.” Hux sniffed and tilted his head. “Is it me?”

“If it weren’t for you I wouldn’t come back at all.”

“What is it?”

Ren scowled. He didn’t have to answer. He didn’t have an answer to give. He just hated it here. He ruled an entire military organisation and he couldn’t stand a single part of it. He didn’t feel truly at home unless he was leading attacks. The  _ Silencer _ was where he felt comfortable. Not in these cold walls with the garish decor, still piled up in the corner, ready for disposal.

Hux snuffed his cigarette in the ashtray and kissed Ren’s forehead. “Let’s shower. I’ll wash your hair for you.”

“You’re being nice. What do you want?”

“For you to stop moping. I’m having a nice night.”

Ren sat up and Hux slipped off the bed. Come dripped down his thighs. He removed his glasses and tugged off his tank. He beckoned for Ren to follow him as he headed to the ‘fresher. Ren stared at him, eyes falling to Hux’s ass.

Ren didn’t like his new quarters. But the husband that came with it wasn’t entirely terrible.

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on [tumblr](http://thesunandoceanblue.tumblr.com). Title from Ultraviolence by Lana Del Rey.


End file.
